Recuerdos de un conquistador
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: La pecosa y el cabeza de chorlito. Unidos por más que una amistad, por más que un ideal. Viva, en sus palabras, en su memoria. Y sin duda, valiente.


Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Shingeki no Crack! del foro Cuartel General de Trost"_

* * *

 _ **Recuerdos de un conquistador**_

La primera vez que la vio, fue en el cuerpo de cadetes. Le intrigó el tono oscuro de su piel, el contraste hipnótico entre ella y su cabello negro.

Pero no hizo ningún amago de acercarse a ella, sino que avergonzado, bajó la mirada y se concentró en pensar su respuesta para cuando el instructor lo interrogara a él.

—¡Ilse Langner, señor, distrito Meridense!

Su voz no era femenina exactamente, más bien gruesa, pero no masculina. Sólo un poco… curiosa.

—Bien, mocosa —demandó el rudo instructor—. ¿Qué hace una niñita como tú en este lugar?

—¡Quiero entrar en la Policía Militar para darle una mejor vida a mis padres, señor!

—¡Bien, pues asegúrate de sobrevivir para el día de la ceremonia! —gritó él, como tenía por costumbre—. ¡Siguiente!

La ceremonia concluyó, como lo acostumbrado. Los que no fueron capaces de soportar siquiera la primera jornada fueron despachados al final del día, de regreso a casa. Pero Ilse Langner se quedó.

Se sentó con ella durante la cena, en el asiento del frente. Estaba flanqueada a los lados por Josué y Caleb, dos tipos con aires de superioridad que desde ese primer día mostraron su intención de entregar sus corazones a la humanidad. Él, por su parte, compartía la banca con otra chica y su hermano menor. Fue involuntario, pero aquella aleatoria elección de asientos terminó uniéndolos de por vida.

—¿De verdad piensan unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento? —Nanani, la chica a su lado, fue la primera en hablar. Josué y Caleb asintieron al unísono—. ¿Por qué?

—Para matar titanes, obvio —Josué fue el primero en hablar. Era delgado y llevaba gafas, firmemente ajustadas a su cabeza con correas. Toda su apariencia, floja, escuálida, decía a gritos que sería el primero en morir apenas saliera en su primera expedición.

—Nuestro padre fue un orgulloso miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento, y siempre quisimos ser como él —aportó Caleb, un muchacho regordete cuya altura disimulaba un poco sus kilos de más. Era otro cuya pinta no daba muchas esperanzas a la humanidad, pero su determinación al igual que la de su hermano era admirable.

—Yo iré a la Garrison —dijo la chica que habló primero, encogiéndose de hombros—. No creo que clasifique para la Policía Militar, y no duraría ni un día afuera de las murallas, así que prefiero quedarme con las Tropas Estacionarias.

Sintió que era su turno de hablar.

—Yo iré a la Legión de Reconocimiento —sonrió arrogantemente—. Me cargaré tantos titanes como pueda y seré loado por todos. Y tú, ¿a dónde es que dijiste que ibas?

Ilse dejó inmediatamente de escribir, como si hubiera sido pillada por un profesor no prestando atención a su clase.

—¿Yo?

Él asintió, animándola a continuar. No pudo dejar de notar que además de su cabello y piel, sus ojos también aportaban un fantástico contraste, siendo verdes como una joya. Y, como si esos atributos fueran una osadía, sus mejillas estaban salpicadas de pecas, confiriéndole así un aspecto más equilibrado.

La palabra vino sola a su mente, _pecosa._

—Sí, tú, pecosa.

Ilse sintió que su párpado tembló, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Iré a la Policía Militar, así ganaré bien y podré ayudar a mis padres.

No dijo nada más, y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea, escribir en su libreta. Desde ese mismo instante le causó curiosidad, y pronto aprendió que Ilse nunca se separaba de ella.

* * *

—¡En la salida de hoy nos darán un par de horas para ir a donde queramos! —anunció con entusiasmo Nanani, sentándose a la mesa. En sus lugares habituales estaban Josué y Caleb, Ilse, Henry y él. También les acompañaban Senri, Eld, Gunter, Oluo y Petra, juntando las mesas para poder sentarse juntos.

—¿A dónde piensan ir ustedes? —preguntó Petra, acomodándose para darle espacio a Nanani.

—Yo iré a la plaza —comenzó Eld, y luego bajó la voz—. Me encontraré con Kathy allí.

—Yo iré con Iván y Dieter por unas bebidas. ¿Quieren venir? —respondió Gunter.

Nanani se excusó, explicando que no bebía, Josué y Caleb se apuntaron con entusiasmo, y Senri dijo que lo pensaría. Sólo faltaba Ilse, que aún no decía qué haría durante sus dos horas libres.

—Y tú, pecosa, ¿a dónde irás?

Ilse se tensó. De nuevo ese zopenco la volvía a llamar así. Lo venía haciendo desde el primer día en el cuerpo de cadetes, y aunque le había dicho hasta el cansancio que NO le gustaba que le dijera así, el chico había hecho oídos sordos y siguió llamándola de la misma forma por los dos años siguientes. Esta vez, no queriendo armar una escena con su amiga Petra presente, guardó silencio.

—Iré por allí a comprar unas cosas.

Pero él no se iba a conformar con una respuesta tan vaga, no señor.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas? —su inocencia fue fingida con absoluta maestría.

—Cosas.

—Anda, dime. A lo mejor y hasta te puedo prestar dinero otra vez. No te preocupes —llevó las manos al frente en señal de tranquilidad—, no tienes que pagarme ahora.

—No gracias.

La conversación se hubiera encaminado a una discusión, con una enojada Ilse echando humo por la cabeza y Petra tratando de tranquilizarla; pero, por fortuna, la campana sonó anunciando el fin del desayuno. Una parte del grupo recogió los platos y los llevó a lavar, mientras los otros devolvían la mesa extra a su sitio.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a decirme a dónde vas? —fastidió él alcanzando a Ilse en el lavaplatos.

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —le espetó ella evadiendo su mirada.

—Podría ir contigo.

—Ni lo sueñes tarado.

—Anda, lo del dinero es en serio. Tengo unos buenos ahorros.

—Gracias, pero no los necesito.

—O podría ayudarte a cargar las cosas.

Su ojo dio un tic. Cielos, ese chico era incansable. Se dio la vuelta, encarándolo.

—No necesito tu ayuda para cargar unas hojas.

En el segundo que lo dijo se arrepintió, y se arrepintió el doble cuando una sonrisa maliciosa brilló en su rostro.

—Lo sabía —coreó victorioso—. Vas a comprar más hojas para tu diario.

—Qué te importa —lo evadió, saliendo de allí antes de que viera el ligero rubor en su rostro.

Pero Ilse no se libró de él. Él era un conquistador, y los conquistadores no se rinden. Pelean hasta obtener la victoria, aun si no se trata de derrotar titanes como él se había determinado. Así que, esa misma mañana, cuando el cuerpo de cadetes salió del cuartel a visitar el pueblo más cercano, él la siguió, caminando a su lado, parloteando estupideces y sacándole una sonrisa de vez en cuando que ella intentaba disimular de inmediato. La acompañó hasta la tienda de variedades, y como prometió terminó pagando su compra aunque ella protestó. Al final, resignada, Ilse tuvo que aceptar para evitar una escena.

Esa noche, en su diario, se permitió hacer un pequeño espacio fuera de sus anotaciones habituales —estrategias de batalla, apuntes de sus clases— para reseñar el pequeño regalo que él le había hecho esa mañana.

No fue la última vez que hizo espacio para hablar sobre él.

* * *

—¿De verdad vas a unirte a la Legión?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Era la noche de la ceremonia de graduación, donde les felicitaron por sus grandes logros, y anunciaron quienes estarían en el top 10 de su generación.

Eld Jinn.

Gunter Schültz.

Caleb Jones.

Oluo Bozado.

Josué Jones.

Petra Ral.

Nickolas Colton.

Clive Ribbs.

Oscar Pevens

Michael Lovre.

Fue una de esas pocas veces que dejaba las bromas de lado. Momentos de solemnidad, donde ella ya no era la pecosa y él un cabeza de chorlito. Donde podían hablarse sin que uno de los dos quisiera matar al otro (mayormente siendo ella la de intenciones asesinas), breves pero intensos momentos de confianza y verdadero compañerismo, y, tal vez, algo más.

—Sabes que ése siempre ha sido mi sueño, Ilse. Ni aún quedar en el top diez me hará cambiar de opinión.

Ella bajó la mirada, dubitativa. No había logrado cumplir su más grande meta, obtener su lugar en el conteo élite que le permitiría ir a la facción mejor pagada. Ahora sólo tendría dos lugares a donde ir, las Tropas Estacionarias, o la Legión de Reconocimiento. No estaba muy contenta por los resultados, de hecho se sentía algo deprimida. Ir a la Policía Militar había sido su mayor deseo, pues, como le había confesado una vez a él, así podría darle una mejor vida a sus padres.

Ahora, ya no podría hacer nada de eso, y eso le entristecía. Sin embargo, no era solo su fracaso lo que le entristecía. Había algo más, y ella lo sabía.

—Pero… no tienes por qué escoger la Legión —susurró ella—. Incluso si no te gusta la Policía Militar, podrías ir a las Tropas Estacionarias.

Él sonrió, débilmente, casi con tristeza. Una parte de su corazón quería ir con ella, aunque tuviera que pasar el resto de sus días cuidando un aburrido muro que no se iba a mover de allí. La otra, quería entregarse a la humanidad.

Terminó siendo la decisión más difícil que hubo tomado.

—No puedo. Quiero ser un legionario.

—¡Pero podrías morir! —el tono de ansiedad en su voz fue mayor de lo quiso revelar, y al instante quiso no haberlo dicho. Ese tipo de inseguridad era precisamente la que odiaba mostrar, ella era una chica fuerte, ruda; odiaba que él la viera así, vulnerable.

Él sonrió, con orgullo, con seguridad.

—No moriré, Ilse. Porque soy un conquistador.

Una promesa no dicha, una verdad inquebrantable.

* * *

Se encaminó hacia su habitación para buscar sus cosas. Esa mañana había sido la selección, donde cada soldado se encaminó a la tienda de campaña donde estaba el respectivo líder de cada facción. Erwin Smith era un buen tipo, y le había ido bien con él. Ahora, recogería sus cosas y subiría al carruaje que le llevaría hasta los cuarteles generales de la Legión de Reconocimiento, donde esa misma noche, estrenando sus nuevas insignias, se presentaría en la ceremonia de ingreso.

Estaba emocionado, pero también nervioso. Y también algo triste. Él y sus amigos irían a la Legión, pero la persona que de verdad le importaba iría a otra facción y probablemente no la vería de nuevo.

Suspiró, masajeándose el cabello oscuro, y tomando su bolsa de lona enfiló a la salida.

* * *

—¿Has visto a Ilse?

Nanani negó con tristeza.

—Lo siento, ya había recogido sus cosas para cuando llegué.

Volvió a repetir la misma pregunta a sus compañeros, pero sólo recibió respuestas negativas.

—No la he visto desde el desayuno —le contestó Gunter.

—¿Eh? ¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? —ese fue Oluo, ganándose un codazo de Petra por su descortesía e insensibilidad.

—Lo siento amigo —le respondió Eld con auténtica pena.

Siguió buscándola, en el comedor, en el patio de entrenamiento, incluso se atrevió a asomarse en las barracas femeninas. Pero nadie pudo darle una respuesta afirmativa. La campana sonó, anunciando la última llamada a los reclutas, poniéndole fin a sus esperanzas.

Decepcionado y entristecido, se echó la bolsa de lona al hombro y tomó rumbo a las carretas de la Legión de Reconocimiento donde su camino tomaría una dirección distinta.

* * *

Grande fue su sorpresa, al verla allí, de pie junto a los demás novatos.

Su corazón se saltó un latido, y por un momento creyó ver visiones. Se restregó los ojos, pero ella seguía allí, firme, portando en su espalda un símbolo nuevo. Unas bellas alas blanquiazules, listas para remontar el vuelo.

—¡Entreguen sus corazones!

—¡Sí! —respondieron todos al unísono, y _su_ voz se unió a la de él entre todas las demás dando por concluida la ceremonia.

Luchó con la marea de cuerpos, caminando en sentido contrario a los demás varones. No la perdió de vista ni por un momento, guiándose por su cabello negro y su piel oscura. Ella miró por un momento a los lados, como si esperara encontrar a alguien, pero no se detuvo y siguió su camino a las barracas femeninas. Casi la pierde en el camino, pero antes de que ella pusiera un pie en el camino a la entrada de las habitaciones, gritó su nombre.

Ella se giró de inmediato, tan rápido que su largo cabello negro bailó en el aire por un momento. Aun en la oscuridad, vio sus ojos agrandarse en sorpresa, a la vez que una pequeña y controlada sonrisa se esparció por su rostro.

En tres zancadas la tuvo al frente, y antes de darse cuenta la estaba abrazando. La soltó casi de inmediato, tan precipitadamente como la había tocado, pero aun así el calor del gesto permaneció con ella toda la noche.

—No esperaba verte aquí… —admitió él sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión así, eh?

—Tú… tu determinación —corrigió antes de que él se diera cuenta del verdadero sentido de sus palabras—. Estabas tan decidido a entrar a la Legión aun pudiendo escoger una vida más fácil en la Policía Militar… y yo, no sé, creo que pensé que también podría ser útil a la humanidad.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír. El alivio y la alegría de estar allí, juntos, era tal que se sentía como un subidón de adrenalina tras ascender en el aire—. Bienvenida a la Legión de Reconocimiento, pecosa —hizo el saludo de la Legión, pero era más un gesto de burla hacia ella que una bienvenida seria.

—¡Ey! ¡Casanova! —exclamó alguien al fondo, haciendo que ambos se dieran la vuelta rápidamente—. Largo de aquí. ¿Qué no sabes leer? Tú, enana —señaló a Ilse y luego hacia atrás, donde estaba la puerta a la cabaña—, adentro.

—Bueno, supongo que ya me tengo que ir —bromeó el dando un paso hacia atrás—. Buenas noches pecosa, que sueñes con titanes.

—Y tú con Keith —contraatacó ella antes de desaparecer dentro de la cabaña.

Sonrió, convencido de que ese sólo era el inicio de los mejores años de su vida.

Él y ella, luchando codo a codo para derrotar gigantes. Sonaba bien para él.

* * *

La primera expedición arrancó lo mejor de ella. Su sonrisa, pequeña, siempre controlada; su confianza en sí misma, su valor. Incluso, su cabello, esa cascada oscura y larga que había cuidado con tanto esmero.

Regresaron a casa, derrotados, deprimidos, carentes de fuerza. Él también sintió _esa_ pérdida, más fuerte que nadie, pero aun así fue el único que mantuvo la cordura en aquel instante de locura, jalándola más y más hacia atrás, en contra de _su_ voluntad.

Ella gritó, pataleó, incluso lo arañó en la cara intentando liberarse. Le rogó que la soltara, que la dejara ir, que aún podían salvar al pequeño Henry Colton. Pero él, con las lágrimas estancándose en sus ojos sin permitirles salir, y con su corazón roto, no cedió. La inmovilizó, trasladando sus brazos debajo de los de ella, bloqueando sus intentos de escape. Era más fuerte que ella así que no tuvo problemas con ello. La arrastró, dejando el surco de sus talones en el lodo, ordenándole que se calmara.

Un titán apareció entonces, frente a ellos, asomándose entre los árboles. Ignoró al cuerpo que yacía justo bajo su nariz, y concentró su mirada estúpida en ellos, listo para devorarlos. Pisó el cadáver, como si no importara, y avanzó hacia ellos. Él la soltó de inmediato, a la vez que le gritaba que enganchara el equipo de maniobras a un árbol para ponerse a salvo. Pero ella no hizo nada, en su lugar, se quedó allí, paralizada, temblando de miedo mirando como la criatura se acercaba más y más a ella.

—¡Engancha el equipo al árbol! —su garganta ardió ante el potente grito, pero no se calló—. ¡AHORA!

El titán se les venía encima. Tomó una decisión alocada, la jaló del cuello de la chaqueta hacia atrás y rodeó su cintura. Disparó los ganchos y ambos se elevaron con bastante dificultad y torpeza hasta posarse en una rama. Casi al mismo tiempo, uno de sus compañeros llegó a la escena y se encargó de matar al titán.

—Debemos avanzar —dijo el salvador, y así lo hicieron.

Prácticamente no la había visto desde entonces. Regresaron a las murallas, recibiendo los abucheos que de costumbre, pero él sólo pensaba en dos cosas: en su hermano muerto y en ella.

Esa noche ella no regresó al cuartel. No la vio en la cena, y al otro día cuando le preguntó a su mejor amiga si la había visto, esta le comunicó que no había llegado a dormir la noche anterior. Sólo había un lugar al que podría haber ido, y tomando su caballo, se dirigió allí sin pedir permiso.

Los Langner le recibieron con cierta sorpresa. Saludó, y cuando preguntó por ella le dijeron que estaba en su habitación, pero el tono denotaba cierta advertencia, algo que no le estaban diciendo. Subió las escaleras, y, sin tocar ni pedir permiso, entró en la pequeña habitación.

Ella se levantó de un salto de la cama, y su primer instinto fue cubrirse el pecho porque aun llevaba su ropa de dormir, un sencillo pantalón de lana y un top. Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta, lo primero que notó fue su cabello, ahora más corto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, con calma.

—Lo mismo pregunto yo —rebatió él, su voz se escuchaba mortalmente seria—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Ilse?

—Voy a dejar la Legión.

Dio un paso más dentro de la habitación, sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Repite eso.

—Dije que voy a dejar la Legión, ¿es que no me oyes?

Apretó los puños, sintiendo la rabia apoderarse de él. Tantos sacrificios, ¿y ella reculaba así no más?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy una inútil —su voz tembló—. Ya ni siquiera estoy segura de que pueda enfrentarme a un titán, no después de eso. ¡Mírame! —exclamó, y una lágrima la traicionó—. ¡Soy patética, un completo fracaso! ¡Mis compañeros murieron por mi culpa y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlos!

—¿Entonces qué, te quedarás aquí, llorando sin hacer nada?

—No puedo… —se rindió, en un hilo de voz—. Ya no tengo el valor para luchar.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue algo que ella, incluso él, nunca hubiera imaginado. Una breve ráfaga de viento, y un golpe seco. _Su_ mejilla ardiendo, y la mano de su compañero coloreada en su rostro.

—No te atrevas a decir algo como eso de nuevo —demandó él. Su expresión era firme, seria, una que no lamentaba haberla abofeteado. Ella sólo pudo observarlo en silencio, asimilando la situación, sosteniéndose la mejilla herida con la mano—. ¿¡Crees que dejaré que mueran en vano!? ¿¡Que permitiré que te quedes aquí lloriqueando como una nenaza porque perdiste "el valor para luchar"!? ¡Maldita sea, Ilse, pensé que tenías más coraje que eso!

Sus palabras le dolieron porque era así como se sentía, como una llorona cobarde demasiado patética para al menos ponerse de pie. Pero había sentido tanto miedo que incluso había mojado sus pantalones, y aquel valor y seguridad habían sido destrozados por completo. Al principio se había sentido valiente, fuerte, capaz. Había logrado esquivar un par de titanes en el camino, y eso le había dado fuerza, la había impulsado a seguir como si fuera una droga. Entonces sucedió. De alguna casual e impertinente forma, el gancho de Henry se enredó en su larga trenza. Gritó ante el repentino jalón, pero el gancho siguió su curso, con fuerza; mas debido al peso que suponía su cuerpo, en lugar de clavarse al árbol, el cable fue directo al suelo. Fue rápido, y muy doloroso. El impacto de la trenza clavándose en el suelo con el gancho la desorientó, y Henry le cayó encima (doblándole la muñeca en el proceso) cuando el cable terminó de retraerse. Fue un gran enredo, Henry trató de sacar el gancho del suelo pero estaba demasiado ajustado, después de todo para eso había sido diseñado. Intentar retraerlo como de costumbre no era una opción, así que optó por usar una de sus cuchillas para cortar el mechón que estorbaba.

La tarea los ocupó un momento mientras Henry trataba de ponerse de pie sin halar demasiado el cable y lastimar a Ilse, a la vez que le hablaba pidiéndole que se mantuviera consciente. Uno de los titanes que habían dejado atrás hizo aparición entonces, pero aunque para el momento ya se habían deshecho del enredo, Henry no lograba hacer que el cable funcionara bien. Sólo había una opción: matar al titán. Y sólo Ilse podía hacerlo.

Pero se quedó paralizada ante la monumental bestia. Quince metros, y una sonrisa espeluznante que dejaba ver una filosa hilera de dientes. Las manos de Ilse se quedaron inertes a los costados, sin siquiera rozar los mangos que sostenían las cuchillas.

—¡Ilse! ¡El titán está muy cerca, tienes que matarlo! ¡ILSE!

Pero fue incapaz de moverse, aun cuando la bestia agarró de la cintura al joven. Fue cuando él apareció, rebanando la nuca de titán. El monstruo cayó, pero no solo fue él quien murió esa tarde. Henry murió, segundos después, producto de una hemorragia interna.

Lo último que vio Ilse fueron sus ojos apagándose, y la sangre derramándose por su nariz y boca. El chico no hizo ningún amago de tocarlos con la mano, ni siquiera les dio unas últimas palabras. Se fue, rápidamente, como la luz de una vela que se extingue con el viento.

Fue aquella escena, breve, definitiva, lo que la sacó de ese estado. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, y negó con la cabeza muchas veces. Intentó reanimarlo, y _él_ , con el corazón dolido por la muerte de su hermano menor, la dejó hacer el inútil intento de reanimarlo. Se tragó sus lágrimas, y dejó que la vana esperanza se apoderara de él con cada presión y cada soplo de vida que ella intentaba darle. Hasta que oyó las pisadas de un nuevo titán y comprendió que era hora de irse.

Pero Ilse no quería dejarlo, no de nuevo. Hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para volver, pero él no la dejó. Y como era más fuerte que ella, no se le hizo difícil impedirle que volviera a donde su compañero había encontrado la muerte y ella seguramente la encontraría también.

El episodio no se había borrado de la memoria de ninguno de los dos, en especial la de ella. Soñó con ello toda la noche, fue ello, junto a la culpa y una ácida sensación de remordimiento, lo que le llevó a esa misma noche cortarse el cabello lo más que pudo, usando las mismas cuchillas de su equipo.

Ahora no le quedaba fuerza, ni para luchar, ni para ser valiente. Su compañero había muerto por su causa, porque había sido incapaz de luchar como había jurado. Quebrantó su promesa, y ya no podría darle la cara a los verdaderos valientes, en especial a _él._

Por _su_ culpa su hermanito ahora estaba muerto.

—Ya no tengo el valor —sollozó—. ¡Henry está muerto por mi culpa! ¡Era mi compañero y aun así lo dejé morir!

—¡Era mi hermano! —exclamó él, y esta vez sí dejó que las lágrimas escaparan—. ¡El murió por ti! ¿Vas a dejar que muera en vano? ¿¡Te vas a quedar aquí, llorando y lamentándote sin hacer nada para demostrarle que su muerte sólo sirvió para que te quedaras en un rincón como un cobarde!? Me decepcionas, Ilse —la soltó, recién percatándose que todo ese tiempo la tuvo agarrada de los hombros, elevada en el aire—. Pensé que podías dar más.

Abandonó la habitación, sin esperar respuesta. En la entrada, casi a punto de entrar, estaban los padres de Ilse. No emitió una disculpa, sino que pasó por un lado, y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Ya en la salida, golpeó la pared con su puño. Sentía mucho dolor, pero también, ira. La odió, por un momento, y a sí mismo. La odió por su poca autoestima, por su cobardía, su pasividad. Se odió por su insensibilidad hacia ella, por no ser capaz de comprender el temor —racional en cualquiera que hubiera estado a "esto" de morir—, por haber cruzado la línea y haberla lastimado. Y de nuevo se odió por su propia debilidad, por sentirse mal por haber hecho algo que consideraba que era correcto.

Se subió a su caballo y regresó al cuartel. Tenía un informe que llenar, y tenía que recoger las cosas de su hermano. Usualmente era tarea de los líderes sobrevivientes, pero esta vez se trataba de su hermano. Tenía que ser él mismo quien devolviera sus pertenencias a sus padres.

* * *

No supo nada de Ilse hasta el día del funeral. No volvió a pasar por su casa, ni siquiera mencionó su nombre de nuevo. Y, cuando sus amigos le preguntaron por ella, no decía palabra alguna y abandonaba la habitación. Eventualmente, dejaron de preguntar.

El día del funeral llegó no muchos días después. Se levantaron temprano y salieron a caballo al Monumento a los Caídos, el cementerio de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Hubo una ceremonia, muchas lágrimas y palabras de despedida, pero él permaneció en silencio frente a la tumba de su hermano.

—Hey —era ella. Vestía el uniforme de la Legión, y cargaba un pequeño ramillete de flores.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a despedirme de Henry.

No hubo más palabras, simplemente se limitó a ponerse de rodillas para acomodar el arreglo floral. Luego se puso de pie, e hizo el saludo de la Legión.

—Pensé en lo que me dijiste —dijo al fin—. Creo que tienes razón —él se giró de inmediato a verla. Esta vez había determinación en sus ojos y no miedo—. Henry no se merece esto, y seguramente no le gustaría verme así, actuando como una cobarde. Yo… decidí que seguiré en la Legión.

—Me alegra saber eso —respondió él, dándole una sonrisa débil que desapareció rápidamente.

—Y Nickolas…

—¿Sí?

El puñetazo fue directo a su cara, rompiéndole la nariz.

—Nunca más vuelvas a golpearme. ¿Me oíste?

—Vale.

En realidad sonó más como a "pfave" —con v labiodental—, debido a que se sostenía la nariz conteniendo la hemorragia.

Era algo pequeño, pero una señal brillante y real, un paso hacia adelante. Había tenido el suficiente valor de golpearlo a la cara, y encima ordenarle que no volviera a tocarla nunca más cuando fácilmente él pudo haberse desquitado en ese mismo instante.

Sonrió para sí, esta vez más ampliamente, pensando en lo valiente que había sido para llevar a cabo ese gesto.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, y con él las expediciones. Una tras otra vez salieron de los muros, y regresaron en victoria. Ella, él, y su inseparable diario. Le causaba una enorme curiosidad su contenido, pero el único vistazo que tuvo de él fue cuando vio algo relacionado a sus ojos, entonces ella se molestó bastante y se largó del sitio dejándolo solo. Aunque al final todo había terminado bien, y de cierta forma fue el comienzo de algo. La chantajeó con acusarla con sus compañeros, y ella terminó accediendo de mala gana a cumplir sus requerimientos. Un simple paseo por el pueblo que para todos sus compañeros, testigos de la salida, interpretaron como una cita.

Sin duda, será un día que él no podrá olvidar. Así como las escapadas ocasionales, sus visitas ilegales a las barracas de las chicas, el día que volvió tras una larga ausencia, la última vez que la vio con vida. En especial esa última.

Corría la expedición 34, y ella había sido asignada al ala derecha en la retaguardia. Él estaba en otro escuadrón, junto a los mejores soldados de la Legión. Se despidieron esa mañana, antes de salir de los muros, con el "pecosa" y "cabeza de chorlito" de costumbre.

No hubo un reencuentro. Ni siquiera una despedida llena de flores y lágrimas. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de llorarla, porque simplemente se esfumó, en medio de la inmensidad del mundo exterior. Lo hizo de todas formas, porque no la volvió a ver.

 **»** Ilse Langnar.

[Brigada de retaguardia del ala derecha]

Desaparecida.

Discutió incluso con su Comandante, rogándole que siguieran buscando. La respuesta fue un rotundo no.

El año siguió su curso, pero para él nada volvió a ser igual. Dejó de sonreír, dejó de bromear. Una seriedad inflexible, inquebrantable, se apoderó de él. Todos coincidían en que desde la expedición 34 Nickolas Colton no volvió a ser el mismo, pero nadie quiso decirle nada porque eso conllevaría a hablar de Ilse, y la mención de la muchacha bajita y pecosa era un tema delicado que nunca terminaba bien.

No supo la respuesta, hasta un año después. Fue Hange quien se lo dijo, de regreso tras una expedición.

—Hemos encontrado a Ilse.

Le enseñó la capa, manchada de sangre. El patrón de la mancha casi le hizo vomitar, y no se le hizo difícil imaginar cómo murió. Hange, ni Leví, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos y compañeros de la academia quisieron decirle la ubicación del cuerpo por más que les rogó. La única información que obtuvo fue que la hallaron al pie de un árbol.

—¿Dónde está su diario?

Sintiéndose culpable por segunda vez ese día, Hange volvió a mentir.

—Lo siento, no hay registros de ningún diario.

Cuando regresó a las murallas, se dirigió ql hogar de los Langner en cuanto pudo. Fue recibido por una niñita de unos dos años de edad, sonriéndole bobamente. El sr. Langner apareció justo detrás, cargando a la pequeña. Nickolas jadeaba, a causa del cansancio, pero aun así no tomó ninguna pausa para dar la noticia.

El hombre asintió, con pesar, ya conociendo los detalles de la historia. Le hizo pasar y le enseñó la capa, la misma que había visto tan solo hacía unos días, y algo más. El diario.

Nickolas lo tomó, con las manos temblorosas, y lo abrió. Las líneas que leyó lo conmovieron profundamente, causando que una expresión fuera de la severidad habitual se asomara en su rostro.

 _«En este instante no debo permitir que el miedo me sobrepase. Estoy preparada para este tipo de situaciones desde que ingresé a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Soy las Alas de la Libertad de la humanidad. No temo a la muerte. Un miembro de la Legión. Pelearé hasta mi último aliento, aunque eso signifique mi fin. ¡No tengo armas, pero aun puedo pelear! ¡No seré derrotada!»_

Entre lágrimas de dolor, Nickolas sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, pecosa —murmuró para sí—. Fuiste valiente.

* * *

¡Por fin pude escribir de algo crack sin caer en el humor, hurra!

Cuando subí la historia esta madrugada moría de sueño y no expliqué absolutamente nada, pero ahora sí lo haré.

La pareja de esta historia es: Ilse Langner & Nickolas Colton. Estoy 110% segura que se estarán preguntando quien es ese. La respuesta es sencilla: chico lindo del ova. Sep, el ova de Ilse. Este personaje estuvo ¿qué? ¿Cinco segundos en pantalla? Pero en fin, ganó bastante popularidad al punto que la hermosa gente de tumblr no sólo comenzó a publicar fan arts de él, también le dieron este nombre. Nickolas significa "conquistador", y de ahí viene el nombre del fic.

Llevo ya un tiempo planeando una historia que llevará a Ilse como protagonista. Aun me faltan muchos detalles por finiquitar, sobre todo porque en esta historia expondré algunas teorías en las que todavía debo trabajar. De cierta forma, esta historia, "Recuerdos de un Conquistador" podría considerarse un side-story adelantado de ese fic que subiré en el futuro.

Sin embargo, con respecto a este fic que acaban de leer, lo ambienté en el ova y no en el manga. Es por ello que vemos aquí a personajes que ya conocemos interactuando con ellos. La línea temporal sería algo como: Ilse y compañía entran al cuerpo de cadetes en el 844, se gradúan en el 847, Ilse muere en el 849, y es encontrada en el 850. Cabe decir, que para la historia que planeo, esto no será así.

Considero que a esta historia que acaban de leer aún le falta. Para mí, necesita un poco más de profundidad en la relación de estos personajes, ahondar un poco más en esos momentos claves. Sin embargo, debido a la falta de tiempo —y al cansancio enorme—, ha quedado como está. Disculpen si la sienten floja, o incompleta, lo compensaré cuando escriba la historia de la pecosa que todos amamos.

Se me olvidaba: No sabemos de qué distrito era Ilse, y varios distritos del mundo de SnK permanecen sin nombre, por lo que nombré el suyo en honor a una ciudad que México, España y Venezuela compartimos: Mérida. Considérenlo un pequeño tributo a los lectores de estos países.

Una cosa más, antes de que cierto grupo radical venga a lincharme. NO estoy de acuerdo con la violencia en contra de las mujeres (lo digo por cierta escena), de la misma forma que desapruebo el ventajismo que muchas mujeres toman para golpear a los hombres (en serio, pasa más seguido de lo que piensan). En el caso de esta historia, tales escenas -sobre todo la primera- son necesarias para el desarrollo del personaje. Además, como parte del cuerpo de cadetes Ilse debió haber llevado bastantes golpes (recuerden el combate cuerpo a cuerpo).

Bien, eso sería todo por ahora. ¡Suerte a los demás participantes!

Fanfictin, 18 de octubre de 2015.

Editado el 19 de octubre de 2015.


End file.
